Dreams
by nightbloodrose
Summary: This was a request from Kirami. Nick has always loved Ash but he's good at hiding when he needs to but what happens when Ash reveals he's known this all along and wants to fulfill his dreams...fantasies?


Fucked up Wet Dreams

Ash let the hot pounding beat of the Finger Eleven song "Paralyzer" go through him as he danced by himself elating looks from males and females alike who hungrily gazed at the exposed washboard stomach and perfect abs flexing under tawny gold skin. The tight leather pants sliding sensually low on his taut hips. His trench coat following his movements at the back of his knees. The onlookers noticed the glint of his nose ring from the bright yet muted florescence lights. He was smiling slightly as he moved though his eyes were downcast. Ash knew people were watching him dance but he liked this song a little too much to let that perturbed him now. He moved some of his shoulder length black hair out of his face ever so slightly making the crowd almost salivate as he revealed more of his heartbreakingly gorgeous face. From his long black eyelashes to his kissable rose petal lips….

God the man was orgasmic, the crowd thought.

Though he was stacked at a balking 6'8" that wasn't what intimidated anyone with a half a brain not to approach, it was his aura. An aura that sizzled with hot primal power and the promise of ultimate sexual satisfaction…a heady mix.

Nick clenched his teeth feeling desire slam through him as it always did whenever he saw Ash dance- which is why even when they were best friends he never went except once. Then he almost embarrassingly got a hard on watching Ash's sensual and erotic dance thankfully Ash never commented on why he ran to the bathroom in the middle of dancing with a hot blue-haired gothic chick. But Ash was always that way Nick figured it had to do with his past connected to his skittishness of people at his back and closedmouthness … all of which was probably connected to why he was a god, but refused to save people like his mother. Grief replaced his desire blinding him with rage. Nick glared at Ash instead of ogling him and felt guilty and proud in turns at how he used a different emotion- his grief- to cancel out his lust for Ash, his enemy. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat nosily saddened again at what he lost just by sleeping with Simi. He snorted at the irony what attract him to her was she somehow reminded him of Ash. Nick looked up hearing with his new sensitive ears Ash approaching him. Nick glared hatefully though he wished silently that he could peel those pants and jacket off that well muscled body and- Nick kicked that to the back of his mind reflexively use to burying such things.

"Nick," Ahs greeted the Cajun warily when Nick continued to stand there his jaw ticking under his bow and arrow mark continued. "What are you doing here?" Well that sounded friendly. "I thought Savitar would still be training you."

Nick's vision filled with red, "Fuck you." He turned and started to leave the club feeling Ash stop him without laying a hand on him.

Ash gritted his teeth as guilt washed over him as he thought of how he lost his best friend and his mother all in one deadly blow. With all his powers it was the one thing he couldn't fix.

"We need to talk," Ash said calmly a sigh marring his deep and provocative voice.

He came to stand in front of him watching rage, guilt and a ton of other emotions swirl in Nick's black eyes. Ash preferred the hazel-blue his eyes use to be they always matched his shoulder length brown hair and dimpled smile… not that ash saw him smile at him anymore. Ash couldn't help examining his lean body through his faded blue jeans with a hole in the knee that cupped Nick's sex and ass in a way that should be illegal, hanging on his hips. His shirt was a black tight wife beater that somehow made him more beautiful than handsome.

"No ,we don't," Nick snapped trying to ignore the strange look in the Atlantean's swirling silver eyes.

Ash sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy but after debating it and talking to Savitar of all people he decided this one-sided hate in their relationship had to stop. Now. Ash knew Nick was strictly heterosexual- his appetite for female flesh boarding on insatiable- but the guts it took to stand up to someone who you know had the power to kill you…Sexy.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, Nick," Ash whispered watching Nick's eyes narrow and his mouth open in preparation for an insult. Ash flickered his wrist making Nick teleport to the destination of his choice…Katoteros.

Nick felt slightly disoriented when he landed in a grand ornate throne room. He looked at the actual throne noticing it held the same sun and lightning symbol on his ever-present black bag. He cursed foully at the implication of that please don't tell him he was…Ash appeared in the throne with a lazy aura of power only in leather pants this time. Nick's mouth went dry.

"No one else is here," Ash's voice carried across the room well. "Simi is visiting and old friend and my other …friends are out on their honeymoon."

Nick felt distracted by that, "Old friend? Honeymoon?" Nick stayed tense not sure what game Ash was playing at.

Ash had a faint smile on his lush full lips, "Does that mean you're willing to talk to me?"

Nick glared but seeing that wasn't having an effect he said, "Fine lets talk. Wanna talk bout how much of a bastard you are? How my mother didn't deserve to die? Or maybe how much I want to kill you where you sit? That even if you hate me-my guts my mom should've been left alone. Or how I know you're a god while you erased everyone else memory of it? You fucking a-"

Ash silenced his vocal cords wincing at the pain in his eyes before steeling himself, "I know I'm a bastard Nick I've known that since before you were born. I loved Cherise too. I-I would never wish death or pain on her. You have every right to want to kill me and I don't blame you for hating me but I don't hate you. You were my best friend and I still wish you were but no one can know I'm a god. No one."

Ash said this all in a calm serene voice riddled with pain that made Nick feel kind of stupid. It wasn't like he didn't know this already-who wouldn't love his mom? She was so sweet and kind and loving. Always helping other people when she could. She was the only woman he'd ever loved platonically, one he just wanted to give everything to just like she did with him as a child. Ash noticed the vague look in Nick's eyes and allowed himself a bigger smile maybe just maybe he was getting through to the younger man.

Nick breathed in raggedly, running a hand through his hair, "I-I can understand most of that except why no one can know you're a god." Nick scowled, "I mean couldn't that information help people?"

Ash locked eyes with him until he felt uncomfortable and looked away. "Has it helped you," Ash asked quietly.

Nick sighed and shook his head. No, it hadn't it only hurt that he… "Why did you never tell me? How can you claim to be someone's best friend and not trust them enough to tell them who's important to you or that you're a powerful cuz you're a god?"

Ash sighed and came off his throne to look at him closely. He stood with his hands loose at his sides while his tense shoulders relaxed marginally. He took a risk and brushed his thumb soothingly over Nick's jaw hiding a smile as Nick's breath caught and his eyes dilated, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to tell you about Simi, Nick. It would've saved us both a lot of pain."

"Yeah," Nick said unconsciously leaning into the touch that was warm and comforting. "It would have."

Ash leaned in still paying special attention to his vitals aware of his harsh breathing, rush of adrenaline, dilated black eyes full of fear and heat, and the blood rushing south to his center. Knowing that on some level Nick found him attractive like Ash found Nick attractive was incredibly tempting. Ash leaned in so close his lips hovered right over Nick's as his silver swirling eyes asked permission to ravage his mouth. Just a little closer…

Nick gasped and backed away in fear of the lust consuming them both. "We shouldn't be doing this. You said you wanted to talk. We did now can I go," Nick looked away from those eerily hot swirling eyes.

Ash was becoming annoyed especially when he saw the lust raging in his dark eyes and the steadily increasing bulge in Nick's pants. His cock on the other hand was already hard and heavy in his pants. Luckily leather didn't show pre-cum stains but jeans should. Ash flashed the nervous male a charming grin determined to seduce Nick Gautier. Having the person he's wanted for 6 years in his bed would be the best thing he could ever ask for.

"Sorry you're just so..," He cleared his throat seeing Nick edge towards the door. "Gorgeous, honestly. I won't do it again unless you want me to, 'kay?"

Nick felt his cheeks flush with heat in joy at the compliment though he wasn't sure why. Women complimented all the time. It shouldn't matter if Ash did but it did, "Thanks…oh, okay."

And it was okay because Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier did not want Acheron Parthenopaeus to kiss him or screw him. No, no he wasn't that insane …was he? Ash eyed him and approached warily knowing instantly when the muscles in his shoulders and arms tensed and bunched.

"Let me help you relax," Ash asked innocently in a soothing voice.

Nick for once knew what all those legions of women saw an incredibly sexy body and charismatic character that drew you in and almost drowned them with hot pulsing desire to please and be pleased. He helplessly nodded feeling a surge of pleasure when Ash's face broke into a wide smile that was roguishly handsome filled with charm and satisfaction. He made an unusually tall and long massage table appear. Nick gave him a questioning look and Ash winked enjoying the return of Nick's flush.

"Just lay down so I can help. You can trust me, okay?"

Nick swallowed noisily, Trust wasn't his main issue at the moment only the bulge in his pants, his zipper biting into his stubborn erection fiercely.

"-take off your pants."

"What," Nick shouted surprised and slightly aroused at the prospect.

Ash gave him a patient stare like he wasn't aware of his latest thoughts or the ones in the club he hadn't know about until then, "I asked if before the massage you wanted to take off your pants."

"Why," Nick asked suspiciously almost positive that Ash's eyes flashed red still tinged with arousal.

Ash sighed he was really getting sick of this. "Because I wanted to see how much you want me," Ash said leaning over the 6'4" Cajun man pulling Nick by the waist towards him. When their groins connected, Ash and Nick both threw their heads back and moaned at the exquisite feeling that could only intensified with out the leather and denim the only barrier between the 2 males. Nick thrusted up into the taller man, his true fantasy coming to life, and gasped open-mouthed in awe. He could feel the thick long piece of male hard and throbbing touching his now hard cock and was amazed at the sheer size of it- the man actually had a python in his tight leather pants! Ash felt the desire to chuckle at Nick's awe-filled face but moaned at the lithely male body rubbing against his driving him nearly insane with pleasure. He needed balance and gripped Nick's perfect ass globes to achieve it. Nick whimpered and Ash started to massage them gently enthused when he hummed in approval wiggling closer.

Nick pulled back slightly, "How did you-"

"Arousal," Ash muttered absently his lips an inch from Nick's. "You've been basically bathed with the scent of arousal since the club. It's not hard to guess who it's aimed at when we're alone."

Nick stammered his cheeks flushed again but Ash merely smirked, "It's okay you don't have to admit what I already know."

Ash touched his lips to Nick's that he'd been eyeing since they got here and groaned at the taste of sugar before sweeping his tongue on the seam of Nick's lips asking for his mouth to open. Nick smirked purposely keeping his lips sealed enjoying the fierce growl that came from Ash. Ash began to nibble and probe at his lips before he cupped Nick's head tilting it backwards for better access. Nick wiggled and thrusted against Ash who basically bowed him backwards trying to force Nick to open his hot little mouth for him so he could ravage it. Nick kept his mouth close even though the stubbornness had since faded now it was closed out of lust at Ash's flickering tongue and nibbling teeth that appeared after 6-10 swirls and swipes of his tongue failed and his nimble fingers fisted his hair and traced his spine and face more suggestive than the bulge in his pants, tempting him to submit and be allowed to come. Nick shivered at the thought which unlocked a few unearthed fantasies.

Ash pulled back with a gasp images flashing through his head from Nick's subconscious: Nick laying on his bed at age 18 slowly jacking off thinking how it'd feel to have Ash kiss him and then bend him over a table to fuck him slow and hard prolonging his orgasm for hours before making him beg to be allowed to come … Nick fingering his own ass wishing it was Ash's hands and fingers doing it for him or ash urging him to do it harder and faster… Nick hitting in the most gothic chick he could find and letting her dominate him pretending she was Ash … watching girls flirt with Ash wanting to not to be jealous because he knew ash wouldn't ever feel that way for him.. His conflicting emotions knowing his mother wanted grandchildren running around the house but knowing if he had his way there wouldn't be any… dreaming of how good it would feel to let himself go with Ash to play and be fucked helplessly whenever he wanted … the day Nick fell in love with Ash even without being physical with him but afraid to say or do anything except cry… imaging licking whip cream off of Ash's body and finding come sticking to the sheets in the morning… images of Ash screwing him against the wall hard and fast racing to finish so they could go to a DH meeting in time before Ash commanded him to come … having a cock ring on for an hour waiting for Ash to make love to him for hours on end … chains attached to the headboard and his wrists stretching him wide as Ash sat in a corner jacking off watching Nick beg for him to touch his cock as he wiggled and withered on satin black sheets. Ash's erection was throbbing something fierce and drolling after all of that inspiring imagery.

Ash looked down at Nick seeing shame thick in his eyes and he rubbed his cheek and jaw desperate for that look to vanish and said words that were from his dead black heart, "I love you, Nick. I could never stand bringing you here if I didn't."

Nick's eyes widened in disbelieve. Did Ash just say he loved him? No, no, no that couldn't be possible- it wasn't. "It is possible and very true I swear."

Nick's heart thumped hard and fast just like he imagined ash would fuck him, "You swear Ash? Even after how much I hated you?" Nick gave a bitter laugh. "I'm such an ass."

Ash's expression softened love and adoration shining in his eyes that warmed like mercury in a 100 degrees Fahrenheit thermometer, "Maybe, but I won't have you any other way."

Nick saw the sincerity heard it too but was still nervous, "I-I-." Nick gulped under his intense gaze, "lo…lo…" He bit his lip cleared his throat and said in a hurry, "IloveyouAshalwayshave."

Ash shook his head in amusement, amazement, and satisfaction that gleamed in his eyes. "I know," Ash said focusing on those lush lips that were kiss swollen and riddled with bite marks. Nick smiled relaxing against this man he owed everything and loved-really actually loved- more than life itself before licking his lips in invitation. Ask growled dipping his head down to nibble his lips _demanding _his mouth to open. Nick moaned opening his mouth wanting it, needing to know if it was better than his fucked up wet dreams. Ash plunged his tongue in his mouth tasting sugar more intensely making him groan in pleasure as he licked every inch and sucked on Nick's tongue making it duel with him in a match Nick willingly gave up though he put up quite a fight. Ash again bowed Nick backwards nearly in half and tilted his head up. Licking every crevice and nipping playfully at his lips, Ash was slightly surprised when he heard Nick's thoughts.

_Dear gods, please convince Ash to fuck me in the throne!_

Ash groaned in Nick's mouth at the image of him sitting in the throne while Nick kneeled before him his mouth and hands working feverishly on his cock then Nick impaling himself on his cock so they were face to face with Nick moaning. Gods! If the boy didn't stop Ash was going to come before they even got to have sex … not that Ash could say he'd mind much with Nick rubbing his body against his. But he wanted to make this good for Nick so he'd come back for more every single day for the rest of his...existence. Ash dipped a hand down below Nick's pants teasing his cock with a fingertip hoping to make Nick as desperate as he was. Nick gasped and ripped his mouth from Ash's to moan long and loud as Ash stroked him with just. one. Finger.

Nick groaned and looked up at Ash, "I want…more."

Ash's spine tingled sensually at the primal need in the dark eyes before him, "Your wish-" Ash unbuttoned Nick with a flick of his wrist. "my command." He unzipped him without breaking eye contact freeing his cock gently before stroking it softly.

Nick moaned as those long fingers brought him to a boiling point, "No it's yours."

Ash paused thoughtfully, "Mines, Nicky?" He knew what Nick meant yet words were sweeter than thoughts in some cases. Nick thrusted his hot cock into the loose hole Ash's fingers made needing the friction, craving it.

"Your wish," Nick gasped wishing those lovely big fingers would move. "Your command. All yours."

Ash stroked him a little harder this time, "Mines to command and tell my wishes too. Mines to use, to please…." Ash bent down and kissed the tip of Nicky's cock gently.

Nick hissed at the shock of pleasure at the most sensitive part of him, "Yess yours all yours."

Ash breathed raggedly at the passionate promise that was sealed by the searing sincerity in those sexy black eyes. Ash stood up and completely released Nick standing him up and backing away before he commanded, "Undress Nicky. Slowly."

Nick looked at him in surprise, "But-"

"Look," Ash said flatly his arousal making him losing patience fast. "Do you plan on being fucked tonight or not?"

Nick bit his lip eyes glazed over with thick overpowering lust that made him answer, "Yes I plan on being fucked by you. Think I'd still be here if I wasn't?"

Ash hid a smile of amusement, Classic Nick Gautier. "Then your clothes need to come off, lover," Ash purred sensually for once using every trick he knew to get Nick to open up and forget his reservations, to focus on all of the pleasure surrounding them.

Nick's knees almost buckled hearing Ash purr _and_ call him lover. Damn he needed to get by that hot honed body. Nick kicked off his shoes and started to tug down his pants.

"Slower," Ash growled flinging off his own boots.

Nick gave him a peeved glare before slowly rolling his pants down his hips surprised to hear Ash groan in delight. He looked up to see Ash's pants unzipped and unbuttoned down enough to frame his backside and his cock with Ash 's large hand steadily stroking himself rubbing a thumb over the uncut head. Nick's mouth felt like the Sahara desert at the sight of that thick long piece of male anatomy hard and leaking. Dear Lord, the man must be at least 10-11 inches!

"Eleven inches," Ash answered huskily watching Nick watch him. "This is the 3rd and last time I'll say it: get undressed. Slowly-no need to rush we got all week."

Nick swallowed nervously, "All week?"

Ash answered with a devilish grin.

Nick sucked in air sharply feeling pleasure tighten in his stomach tempting him to rip off his clothes and bend over for Ash's thick cock. Nick slowly pulled his pants down the rest of the way down kicking them aside displaying his long fit trim legs and nine inch cock, a pretty good size for his age honestly. He slowly lifted the wife beater off to show a slim lean build etched with a well-formed six pack. Ash examined the wonderful picture Nicky made lean and tall for a human with rippling muscles showing strength and sex appeal.

"Perfect," Ash murmured.

Nick passed a heated look over Ash's form, "More than perfect."

Ash dropped a kiss on Nicky's lips smiling as Nick pushed himself against him greedily. Ash pushed his hips forward just as Nick withered his hips up. They groaned as their cocks ribbed against each other. Ash gripped Nick's hips to steady him before thrusting forward savagely enjoying Nicky's gasps, moans, and whimpers of intense pleasure, who was forced to just stand there and take it. Nick's cock hardened more til the head was a deep purple at the sheer thought of just taking anything Ash gave.

"No coming until I say so," Ash heard himself growl watching a sensual shiver go up and down Nick's spine. Nick leaned his head back and moaned completely trusting Ash to not drop him as his knees buckled. Ash grunted stopping their eccentric hips from thrusting before they were both disappointed. Ash looked down at his swollen wondering if he could convince Nick to play out some of his fantasies. Ash used his powers to keep Nick upright as he debated taking his pants completely off.

"Why did you stop," Nick growled trying vainly to reach Ash's body more particularly his huge cock that bobbed slightly.

Ash passed a hot once over Nicky's body as he tried to fight Ash's powers. "I have a better idea," Ash told him a sultry voice making his accent all the more provocative. Ash was curious if Nick was willing to give pleasure or did he just want to receive it? Ash gave him a naughty grin, "Wanna join me on the throne?"

Nick gasped brokenly his eyes wide before he moaned out, "Yeeesss."

Ash teleported himself to sit on it his leather pants down to mid thigh and Nick standing directly in front of him still naked and flushed. "Kneel." Ash said quietly with hooded eyes spreading his thighs as much as the leather would allow.

Nick hurriedly got down on his knees reaching for Ash's cock stroking him softly steadily picking up pace. Ash panted watching Nick tug on his cock. Damn, the boy was good at that Ash thought leaning his head back. Nick brushed his thumb over the tip before putting the appendage in his mouth thoughtfully tasting Ash's moisture. Nick swallowed. Not bad, kinda tasty. Nick grinned as Ash moaned. Nick leaned forward tilting his head slightly down and took the mushroom tip in his mouth humming at the more concentrated taste of pure Acheron. Ash hit his head back against the throne head gripping the armrests tightly least he thrust into Nicky's inexperienced mouth.

But if he hummed one more damn time…

Nick looked to see Ash panting and moaning but holding back. Nick's eyes narrowed for some reason he really didn't like that. Nick bobbed his head over Ash's cock steadily taking more and more into his mouth lashing his tongue over every last bit of it. Ash growled thrusting his hips up slightly feeling his control slip. Damn, Nicky! Nick took Ash's cock out of his mouth seeing a hand coming to push his head down further. Ash looked at Nick surprised and agitated. Nick gave an angelic smile though mischief shined in his sexy black eyes. Nick put his hand on his leather clad knees pushing himself up and more between Ash's long muscular legs, "Let me please you Ash."

Ash paused and relaxed in the chair curious again. Nick pushed himself up in front of Ash's nipples and gave them both a few licks softly. He rubbed one and rolled the other between his teeth looking from beneath his eyelashes at Ash. Ash gasped as Nick expertly rolled his nipples between his teeth like he'd done it everyday for a thousand years. Ash could've laughed at the irony of he wasn't in ecstasy. Nick released the nipples before switching tasks on each. Ash wanted to tell him to stop but at the same time it felt so gooooood.

Nick began kissing every inch of exposed he could reach especially those well sculpted abs. Nick kissed and licked down the trail of hair under his belly button stopping right before his cock. Ash groaned in sexual frustration about to demand Nick suck him off when he leaned up and kissed Ash pouring all his want and need into one little kiss. Ash sat there stunned at the show of extreme emotion before Nick took him in his mouth then dared to moan around his cock like a wanton lover. Ash moaned himself his jaw so he wouldn't come that instant, but it was really, really hard. Nick sucked on his lollipop taking it down to the root tracing his belly button noticing Ash was faintly ticklish to his faint amusement. Ash buckled into that hot mouth without trying to, but unable to regret getting further into that mouth of Nicky's.

Nick let the cock slip from his mouth licking his lips, "Hmm…tasty."

Ash grinned though he wanted to drive himself deep in Nick's sphincter. He made a tube of lube appear in his hands. "Turn around and bend over brass yourself on your knees for me," Ash instructed -his voice impossibly deep- thrilled when Nicky immediately did as he was told. Ash examined the tan perfect backside before running his fingers over the warm flesh gently. Ash set the lube in his lap so he could use his hands to spread the cheeks. He admired the crinkled then licked it once liking Nick's gasp and ass wiggle.

"Please do that again," Nick gasped his eyes glazing over lustfully.

Ash grinned before licking and sucking the crinkled flesh causing it to flutter excitedly. Ash kissed it like he would Nick's mouth before stiffening his tongue then shoving it in. Nick pushed back and shrieked as Ash's tongue touched a nub of nerves. Ash groaned at the taste of his lover licking the interior more loving the tangy taste of Nick. Nick's knees trembled and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he wondered just how much better Ash's cock would feel if his tongue was this good? Ash reached around to slowly jack Nicky off, who squirmed trying not to come from the new feeling of being filled and jacked off at the same time.

Come, Ash mentally told Nick, who instantly came with a roar coating Ash's thick fingers in the stringy viscous liquid. Ash held Nick up with one hand licking bits of come off his other before feeding the leftovers to Nick. Nick's agile tongue stuck out for a taste. Huh, pretty good but he liked Ash's better. Nick dutifully licked Ash's hand clean. Ash could've moaned if he wasn't more intent on coating Nick's clean asshole with lube and no hands. Once he succeeded he took his hand away from Nick's greedy little mouth fingering his fluttering hole - pulling breathy gasps from the horny brunette- satisfied he was slick enough to handle his cock.

"Ready, Nicky?" Ash asked pulling Nick by his hips backwards so his hole rested on the tip of his cock. Ash gritted his teeth at sensation that threatened his control.

"Yes," He gasped. "More than ready."

"You sure," Ash teased putting just the head of his cock into that spectacular heat.

"Just fuck me, Ash," Nick growled trying to hump his hips.

Ash's gaze darkened at those words before he shoved Nick down on his massive cock enjoying his loud moan of lust. "So tight, so good baby," He gasped feeling Nick's entrance flutter around his cock and tighten into a vice gripping him tightly.

Nick's eyes and mouth were wide at the feeling of Ash in his ass. How the hell did all that thick long piece of flesh fit and not split him in two?! Nick moaned feeling Ash rub across something inside him that made him want to scream. And scream he did, "Ash, please just fuck me!"

Ash's eyes bulged at the wanton scream. Who could say no to that? Ash began a slow steady rhythm making sure to hit Nick's prostate head-on wanting more of those mewls. "Move those hips, Nick," Ash growled as Nick sat down completely and moved his hips slightly. "Work 'em harder!"

Nick shrieked at a particularly brutal jab to his nub of sensitive nerves moving his hips harder and faster, his cock steadily filling with blood again at the crippling sensation of Ash in his ass. Nick worked his hips faster babbling nonsense words of love and lust as Ash leaned into his neck licking and biting at his Dark-Hunter mark moaning and growling words of encouragement. "Ash," Nick moaned leaning back against Ash's chest still thrusting his hips wildly. "I need to come."

"Not yet," Ash whispered in his ear helping Nick move faster jabbing constantly at his prostate and gripping Nick's cock at the base. Nick growled in frustration before purposely tightening his inner muscles hoping to drive Ash half as crazy as him. Ash's fingernails digged into his hips as he growled dangerously making Nick scream in pain and pleasure. "So you wanna come," Ash hissed his voice ragged with lust as his body tensed.

Nick shook knowing he just pushed Ash over the edge and loving the fact he could, "Y-Yes."

Ash licked his neck slowly then grinned at the breathy moan. He rearranged them so Nick was bending over the chair his butt in the air hands braced against the armrests with Ash right behind him still in Nick. "No problem for me," Ash growled plastering himself to Nick's back hearing him gasp at the new depth.

Ash started a fierce punishing pace hitting Nick's prostate every time at least 3 times per second. Nick screamed in unending pleasure, "Ash, yess!"

Ash moaned and growled gripping his hips harder to pump him rougher knowing Nick's orgasm was going to be intense. Nick pumped and worked his hips as fast as he could, "Ash! ASH! Yes, hmm love you so muuuuccccchhhh."

Ash groaned, "Love you too Nicky especially your no longer virgin ass."

Nick rolled his hips, "Fuck me harder make me come! Yess! Just like that Ash! Hit it again! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Ash! Ash!"

Ash growled feeling Nick spasm and tighten as Nick's come landed in ash's chair. Nick shook from the force of his orgasm screaming Ash's name scratching the armrests.

Ash came into the spasming entrance screaming, "Niiiccckkkyyy!"

Artemis hummed happy with her white see through mini dress and tall white six inch heels she decided to wear today to try to coax Ash into spending the day with her. She transported herself to Katoteros curling her lips at the depressing scene his room made until she looked on his bed. She saw a tan masculine foot sticking out of the sheets and smiled beautifully knowing Ash slept commando. She heard a light snore and frowned- Her Acheron didn't snore. Scowling Artemis pulled the satin black sheet off the bed before he mouth dropped open. Ash wasn't the one snoring. Ash was sparrled on the bed completely naked with Nick laying in his chest both of them sticky with what was obviously cum. Ash's arm was tightly around Nick's waist as their dark complexions blended together perfectly. Nick's head was tucked under Ash's chin in a move of obvious affection. Artemis felt her anger build in her chest painfully before she screamed so loud even Hades heard her and wondered what set his niece off now?

Ash opened his swirling silver eyes trying to calm Nick's stirring before he silenced Artemis' vocal cords and forced her back to her temple locking her there for awhile. He'd deal with the bitch goddess later.

Nick yawned waking up feeling completely and utterly sated, "What was that noise?"

Ash kept his lips on his forehead, "What noise?"

Nick sighed realizing immediately that Ash didn't want to talk about it, "Okay then want to tell me what this means instead?"

Ash raised a brow at him looking down at him, "This?"

"Yes this- us fucking like crazy for 3-4 hours. is this long term or a one nightstand, Ash? I've got to know if-"

"Nicky," Ash cut him off endured to him all the more at the doubts obviously plaguing the young man. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He smirked happy watching the anxiety leave those black eyes. "I do love you, Nicky."

"Love you too," He murmured blushing at Ash's heated love consumed gaze that was still hungry.

"Now," Ash said deceptively casual running fingers through the brown hair. "About those fantasies…." Nick laughed huskily before Ash ducked down and kissed him fiercely and thoroughly.

The End (To be continued…?)


End file.
